


TechnoSleep

by AnonymousLurkingReader



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No beta we go out like endermen, Written at 1 AM, how do you tag?, soft, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLurkingReader/pseuds/AnonymousLurkingReader
Summary: I just decided to write this at 1 am and now I'm posting my first ever fanfiction.Hope you like it.Techno is just tired and wants to sleep but finds someone else using his bed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 31
Kudos: 562





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. please be kind.  
> No I don't ship the real people, just the minecraft characters. Don't be gross.

Technoblade trudged his way back to his snowy base after a couple of days forging for items, he can't even really remember what he got at the moment as his feet carry him closer to his base. He might have lost count of how many nights have passed and can't exactly remember the last time he slept. Which is in all honesty normal, but he's nearly dead on his feet now and in great need of sleep at least 24 hours. No one will really come looking for him. Philza might but he'd also leave him alone to sleep in peace. Techno moves through the ice and snow, carrying his load to his house out in the middle of nowhere, Chat just chanting E in a oddly soothing way. He doesn't have much longer until he reaches home and his bed. He'll sort through his bounty later, when his brain doesn't feel like soup dripping from his ears. He eventually reaches his house, his base. Giving Carl a pat as he walks past and up into the house itself, nodding to his now roommate Edward the Enderman still sitting in a boat exactly where he left him literal days now. The Enderman just won't leave and the rules of hospitality clearly state that killing house guests is bad karma.

Techno drops the sack of materials to the ground and stretches, back giving a loud pop that felt heavenly. He stretches a bit more before moving to just shove things in a chest to later half ass organize or wait for Phil to do it. One of the two. He peels off his armor, sleeping in full netherite wasn't ever pleasant. He should know, he's done it a few times. Paranoia has kept him alive and would continue to serve him well, especially now that there's a bounty out for him. It's funny that they think they could kill him. Technoblade Never Dies. He picks up a sleeping shirt and a new pair of boxers and goes about taking a bath before heading off the bed, particularly to help him relax before actually heading to bed and particularly because he also can't remember the last time he bathed and honestly his hair is a little greasy and a bath is a great way to warm up after walking in the cold.

Techno takes his time in the bath, there's no real rush and it was time he cleaned himself. Chat has moved on from chanting E to chanting Rainbow chat. Techno can't says he understands the voices in his head but he's only mildly greatful that they no longer demand blood as often as they used to. He's a changed man after all renouncing his violent ways other then self defense and the occasional trolling. By the time Techno is clean the water is murky, he had been dirtier then he had thought but all was well. He was just a quick trip up a ladder to his bed and finally he could sleep. He climbs up the ladder, up to the attic where his enchanting table, shrine to YouTube memberships and his bed lay. And in all instances his bed should be empty. Should be but isn't. Dream of all people is laying asleep in his bed.

Techno rubs his face in annoyance looking down at the sleeping form of one of the most powerful people on the server, sleeping away in HIS bed in HIS base where he isn't even supposed to know where it is! No one respects linear storytelling, he showed Dream the script! Techno snorts through his nose, irritated. Why his bed? Didn't he have his own base somewhere? Why is he even here? He has two options here, wake Dream up and have some kind of interaction with the man, which doesn't sound appealing right now. Or just crawl into bed and shove him onto the floor. Which won out in the end. He was much too tired to deal with Dream right now and honestly just wanted to sleep. So he quietly and carefully maneuvers his way over Dream until he's up against the wall, makes himself comfortable then kicks Dream straight out of his bed. Causing the other man to go crashing onto the floor with a very satisfying thump and a yelp.

Techno rolls over in bed, wrapping himself in his blankets with full intent on going to god dang sleep. He hears Dream grumble from the ground and stand up, he feels eyes on him but can't be bothered to care. What he wasn't expecting is his blankets to be suddenly and very rudely ripped off of him exposing him once again to the chilly air of his base. Techno stubbornly buries his head into his pillow, not wanting to look at Dream. Just wanting the other to leave so he can sleep. He's so hecking tired.

"Don't ignore me." Says Dream reaching out to shake Techno who half heartedly tries to smack his hand away. "That was rude." Dream says with a pout clearly in his voice.

"Don't sleep in another man's bed." Techno says, muffled from where he's stuffed his face and blindly grabs around for his blankets.

Dream keeps his hold on the blankets until Techno groans and sits up glaring at the masked man. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk but it seems that your not in the mood." Dream says.

"No idea why that would be. Not like you were sleeping in my bed like a creeper while I wasn't here." Techno huffs sitting up to turn his attention to Dream. Finding that he likely wasn't going to leave unless he's said his peace, whatever that is.

"Just came to check in but you weren't here, lost track of time and ended up falling asleep." Dream says as a form of explanation. 

"Just ask whatever your going to ask. I'd like to sleep some time today." Techno says snatching his blankets from the masked man's hands.

Dream let's the blankets go as soon as he notices the bruises under Techno's eyes a telltale sign on lack of sleep. "It can wait until tomorrow." Dream decides looking at how haggard techno looks. It waited this long it can wait a little longer.

Techno snorts again then wraps himself up in this blankets with the intent on going to sleep, finally. What he doesn't expect is to feel Dream crawl into bed with him.

"What are you doing?* Techno asks, tensing when he feels another body next to his in his small bed, it wasn't made for two.

"Going back to sleep." Dream says, as if it's that simple. Techno tenses for a bit, mind racing for what to do but he eventually decides fuck it. He's much too tired to care, whatever this will end up being is future Techno's problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres just another chapter now.  
> Mostly connected to the most recent stream. well not the most most recent one but the one before that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it.

'Wake up.'

'TechnoLate!'

'Wake up.'

'TechnoLate!'

Techno groans at chat's chanting and attempts to sit up and finds that no he can't and theres some kind of weight laying ons his chest. Something warm and solid, legs tangled in his own and arms around his neck. A scent of citrus and spice fills his nose, which doesn't at all fit in with the artic tundra he knows he lives in. And it takes a good long moment before his brain has enough function in it to connect all the dots of last night to this morning.

Dream. The weight on his chest is Dream of all people. Techno untangles himself from Dream and gets as much space between the two of them as possible. Fully going down the ladder to where Edward is sitting in his Boat. He doesn't stop even though he hears Dream groan to wakefulness as well.

'Eat! Eat! Eat! Food! Eat! Eat! HungerBlade! Technoeats. Food.' Says chat now that he is actually up, time to start the daily ritual at least something familiar and safe. And ignore the masked man that is just a floor above him. Techno sighs and pulls his untamed bedhead into a messy bun. He'd fix it after he ate, and moves to throw a couple logs onto the fire to warm the house up a bit more, seeing as it got colder over night as the fire burned lower.

Techno nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels arms wrap around his middle and a chin perch itself on his shoulder as Dream hugs him from behind and gives a look at the breakfast Techno was preparing. This wasn't going to be any good for his heart.

"I didn't know you would be so clingy in the morning, Dreamie boy." Techno says as he moves the eggs around to cook them a bit better.

"I just woke up. Its cold." Dream says, voice still rough from sleep and cuddles a bit more into Techno. Being a Piglin he ran a bit hotter then normal mobs and so the cold didn't bother him half as much as everyone else.

"We are in the tundra." Techno says. "Its not exactly hot."

Dream just kinda nods and stands right against Techno shifting his weight along with him as Techno turned his attention to cooking. His heart hammering in his chest due to nerves and Chat just dissolving into random letters and emojis.

Dream ends up staying that way until breakfast is actually done and Techno turns to set the table, Dream helping then sitting down and starting to eat. 

'Domesticblade.' Chat says then reverts to spamming 'E'

After a few moments Dream speaks up. "I came yesterday to give you some information. One of my spies has told me that there is a bounty hunting team that wants to hunt you down and kill you. And I have a map to a woodland mansion for you." He says looking a bit more like himself.

"Ah. That would explain the large posters of my person with 'wanted dead or alive' in Manberg." Techno says. "I look very handsome in those posters."

"You do. I know that Techno never dies but, you know, Its in my best interest if that doesn't happen." Dream says.

Techno nods. "Thats very true. Technoblade never dies, more and more people are saying this." He tries not to think about how Dream agreed with him about him being handsome but Chat immediately laches onto it and starts saying 'TechnoHandsome' with spatters of 'E's.

"Well. Thanks for the breakfast but I should go." Dream says then gets up and puts his dishes into the sink, kissing Techno's head as he passes him and walks out into the cold winter morning. 

Leaving a very flustered Pig behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have a plan on continuing this but we'll see. What did Dream want? who knows!


End file.
